Disney Knights
by shneider-man
Summary: In the future, Syndrome has assembled a group of Disney's most evil villains, defeats their enemies, and takes over the world. The resistance, as a last resort, sends a message to the Disney heroes of the past to stop the villains before they succeed.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

DISNEY KNIGHTS:  
Chapter 1: Invitation:

"I'm here..." A man said, as he walked into an empty meeting room. The man was a cowboy, complete with a hat, boots, and a cow skin vest. He carried a pistol in his gunbelt, and a varmint rifle strapped to his back. This man was Sheriff Woodrow Pride, sometimes called Woody by his friends.

Woody got no answer. He walked further into the room, and sat down in one of the chairs. "Is anyone else in here?" He called out. Still there was no reply. 'Something's up here...' He thought. He took a slip of paper out of his pocket. 'ACORN AVENUE, HOUSE 113. COME ALONE, TOMORROW AFTERNOON. TELL NO ONE.'

'This is the right address, date, and time...So someone should be here...' He thought. 'Running late...' He reached for his pistol. 'Or some kind of trap.' He heard the door open. He stood up, holding his pistol, and saw a pirate wearing a captain's hat and a dark blue waistcoat walk in the door, holding a bottle of rum. "Were you expecting me?" He asked.

"...Depends. Did you send me this?" Woody asked, as he showed the pirate his slip of paper. The pirate then took out a slip of paper almost identical to it. "It seems we are merely two guests invited to some sort of summit." The pirate added. He tipped his hat. "Captain Jack Sparrow..." He introduced.

"Sheriff Woodrow Pride, of Andeze Rume." Woody replied, flicking his own hat.

"A Sheriff, eh?" Jack Sparrow began. "Last kind of person I'd expect to be invited to a meeting with."  
"You have a criminal record?"  
"Of course I do, mate. I'm a pirate. It comes with the job."  
"Hm...Do you think other people were invited here?"  
"Do I think? Sheriff, there must be a dozen more coming...Otherwise, they wouldn't have put out so many uncomfortable chairs..." Jack finished, as he sat in one of the chairs.

Suddenly the door creaked open again. "It'll be a cold day for you if you're a giant shark trying to stuff me in a glass tube..." A light Scottish accent strictly called. Jack and Woody turned and saw a blue, notched, rabbit-like ear sticking out from behind the door. It was soon followed by a blue creature with large, black, pupilless eyes, a large nose and mouth, clawed fingers, and elephant feet. "Oh...It's just some bloody ol' costume party." The creature finished.

Woody immediately went over to the door to look outside. All he saw was the vast desert that he saw before he came in.

"Nothing out there but a beach, mate." The blue creature said.

"A beach?...It's a desert!" Woody replied, confused.  
"No, it's quite clearly a beach! It's right there! Are you nearsighted or something?"  
"...Oh, you mean a figure of speech for desert. I see."  
"Uh...No, mate...There's a lovely ocean right out there!"

"I can see it! And my ship as well!" Jack added.

"What ship?" Both Woody and the blue creature asked.

"Wait, wait..." The blue creature began. A third arm came out of his waist, holding a slip of paper with the address. "Did either of you blokes get one of these little bits of paper?"

Both Woody and Jack, after shortly staring at the creature's hidden third arm, showed him their papers. "And where are both of you from?" The blue creature asked.  
"Andeze Rume."  
"Tortuga."  
"Then perhaps whoever's invited us made a portal in this room, and has made it so that we can only each go back to our own respective homes."

"You sure about that?" Woody asked.

"For me, it wouldn't exactly be out of the ordinary." The blue creature replied. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm called Experiment 626, but my sister and cousins call me Stitch." He introduced himself, shaking Woody's hand. "Well, she's not really my naturally born sister, but she's the closest thing I have to a sister. Her name's Lilo. Very sweet girl. Perhaps you could-" Stitch began to ramble.

"I'm Sheriff Woodrow Pride, of the ARPD." Woody interrupted.  
"Nice to meet you Sheriff Pride."  
"Call me Woody if you want."

Stitch tried to hide his snicker at this. "Hey! This is a K+ Rated story! Don't you be making jokes about that!" Woody scolded.

"What are you on about?" Both Jack and Stitch asked.  
"...Nothing..."

There was another knock at the door. A few seconds later, it was opened. In stepped a young Chinese woman with long, straight, black hair. She was wearing a brown skirt and a red shirt, and had a sword in a hilt on her waist. "Fa Mulan. I was asked to come here." She said to Woody, Jack, and Stitch.

"We were too. And I'm highly certain that you're not the last." Jack replied.

"So, where are you from, Mulan?" Stitch asked, pulling out a chair for her.

"I come from China. I was in the army during a Hun invasion..And where exactly are you from,...?" Mulan asked, sitting down.

"My name's Stitch. I'm an illegal genetic experiment from another planet, who crashed down here about four years ago." Stitch replied.

"I read about the Chinese army in school. I thought that only men could join." Woody said.

"Well...My father was going to join, but he's old, and he was wounded from the last war he was in. I didn't want him to risk his life, so I cut my hair to look like a man, took my father's armor, and joined the army." Mulan explained.

"Ah...And, if you don't mind me asking, how did anyone think you're a man when you have-" Jack began.

"I SAID KEEP IT K+!" Woody interrupted. There was an awkward silence, followed by a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Mulan called. The door opened, and in stepped a ridiculously tall man wearing a black, pin striped suit, but what caught everyone's attention was that he had no skin, eyeballs, or organs. He was a skeleton.

"Hello there. What was it you wanted me for?" The skeleton asked.

"We didn't invite you. We're just waiting for who did." Woody answered.

"Ah, so you all got invited too?" The skeleton replied. "My name's Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town."

"So you mean to say you own a pumpkin patch?" Stitch joked.

"No, I own an entire town, which I suppose includes a pumpkin patch." Jack replied.

"And why's it called Halloween Town? Is your favorite holiday Halloween?" Woody asked.  
"Well, it's the only holiday where I come from."  
"Bored of it yet?"  
"I was, once...You see-" Jack began, but there was another knock at the door. He reached to open the door, his arm being able to reach from where he was standing all the way to the door, which was a good few feet away from him. Behind it was a muscular, blonde man in a red jumpsuit with a black mask covering his eyes.

"Another guest?" Jack asked the man.  
"I...Guess...Who's the host?"  
"Well, we're not exactly sure about that yet...But we're hoping they're on their way."  
"I see...And...Where...Are you from?"  
"From Halloween Town. I'm Jack Skellington. And you?"  
"Mr. Incredible. Surely you've heard of me."  
"Sorry, I'm afraid we've just met." Jack and Mr. Incredible each sat in a chair.

"So...This some kind of meeting of superheroes or something?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Meeting of what?" Mulan asked.

"He means a meeting of people who run around in tight clothes beating people up." Stitch joked.

"Which none of us nesessarilly are...Some of us run around wearing nothing, apparently." Woody joked, glancing towards Stitch, who went red as he looked down at himself.

"And some of us aren't even looking to beat people up." Mulan added.

"So, then it's just a meeting of random people from random places?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"It would seem so, mate." Jack Sparrow began. "We've got a pirate, a Sheriff, an alien, a Chinese girl who snuck into the army, an undead man who's obsessed with Halloween, and now an overly muscular man in a skintight costume..." He then paused and glanced towards his rum bottle. He stared at it for a while. "...No, no, that's not it..." He muttered.

"Well, I don't suppose it can get any more ridiculous, can it?" Mr. Incredible replied. At that moment, the door creaked open again. The person behind it was shown to be an anthropomorphic mouse in red trousers, yellow shoes, and white gloves.

"...I-I'm sorry, I think I was invited here?" The mouse asked.

"Never mind..." Mr. Incredible muttered.

At that moment, the lights in the room flickered out. There was then a small, glowing, light blue orb that rose from the ground on one side of the room. Woody, Captain Jack, Stitch, Mulan, Skellington, and Mr. Incredible stood up and got in a fighting stance in the case that something or someone dangerous came out, while the mouse backed into the corner. The glowing orb grew larger and larger, until it eventually revealed a large, dark wormhole, with four figures standing on the other side; an old man with a long, white beard and wearing a sky blue magician's hat and robe, a middle-aged man with a red, mop hairstyle, a green vest, glasses, and a red bowtie, a Hawaiian girl in her early twenties with long, dark hair and wearing a red t-shirt with a white flower pattern, and a woman of about 30 wearing a dark yellow dress.

"Wait...L-Lilo?" Stitch stuttered in suprise.

"M-m-master Yen Sid..." The mouse muttered.

"We don't have much time to explain..." The middle aged man began, sounding quite rushed. "You see, we're from the future, and we've gathered you here because the world needs you to stop a man named Syndrome..."


	2. Chapter 2: Immortality

Chapter 2:  
Immortality:

"Alright, perhaps I wasn't going easy enough on the rum." Jack Sparrow said in response to seeing the four figures in the blue vortex.

"This is no illusion, I assure you, Captain Sparrow." The sorcerer; Yen Sid replied.

"Well, it can't be, if you called me 'Captain. Jack joked.

"Wait, how can Syndrome be any kind of threat? He got caught in an explosion!" Mr. Incredible objected.

"At least he appeared to be. He managed to use his zero point energy to shield himself just in time. He was tossed away, and went into a coma. He was taken to a hospital, where he came out of the coma a year later and broke out." One of the women; Pocahontas explained.

"Ah...And when you say a year after, when exactly is that?" Jack Skellington asked.

"From your present, about a week ago." She answered.  
"So could he be up to now?"  
"By now, an powerful man known as Master Xehanort has found him, and the two have teamed up."  
"I see...And this Master Xehanort, what can he do?"  
"He is a Keyblade Master, and he can travel to many different worlds. He is also skilled in magic, and has created a servant known as Vanitas, who is just as dangerous as him."  
"So, these two are working together..."

"But how did you invite us all here from the future? And why not just send our future selves back in time to do it themselves? Or why not you, for that matter?" Mulan asked.

"Maybe we've all gona gray and wrinkly, and we can barely use the Jack began.

"'Twas a rather difficult spell, Fa Mulan." Yen Sid explained. "Especially seeing as one of Syndrome's allies now monitors all uses of magic in the world, and anyone who's caught using it these days will begin to age rapidly until they become dust."

"So you're going to die?" Mickey asked, worried.

"The rest of the resistance was not as happy, Mickey, but if you succeed, this policy will never exist. But I digress, the spell has not been performed for generations, sending someone back in time would be too risky. However, sending a message back in time would be safe enough. I conducted the spell to send each of your invitations to your individual worlds, and another spell to create an older version of the resistance's hideout as a portal between worlds for you all to meet." Yen Sid continued.

"Alright, you want us to stop Syndrome and Master Xehanort. But how are we going to do that when we can only go back to our own 'worlds?' Both Stitch and I saw different places outside, and I'm assuming it's the same for the others." Woody questioned.

"The spell was made so the portal to the world of the first one to enter, which would be you, Sheriff, open to all of you when you all were in the room." The middle-aged man; Milo, answered.

"But you still haven't answered the question about gray, wrinkly us." Jack Sparrow added.

"...You die two years from where you're standing...And we're eight years after that." Lilo regretfully answered. Everyone in the present went pale at her answer.

"So Syndrome or Xehanort killed us before we were any the wiser to them?" Stitch asked.

Lilo nodded, trying not to cry. "You don't know how much it hurt..." She muttered. Stitch climbed over the table to her apparition.

"It's OK, Lilo. I'm here now..." He said, as he tried to hold her hands, but found that his arms just fell right through them. Nonetheless, he held his hands there.  
"...Just to see you again makes me feel so much better about this plan."  
"I'll stop Syndrome and Xehanort...For you...I don't care what it costs..."

"Alright...We'll do it...We'll stop them..." Woody said. "But we just need to know where to start..."

Yen Sid smiled. "The second to the right." He replied, before the vortex vanished in a white flash. Stitch was left staring at the blank wall where Lilo once was.

"So that's your 'sister? Jack Sparrow asked.

"...Yeah...It was..." Stitch glumly answered.

"Alright, the door leads to Andeze Rume. We can plan as we walk." Woody announced, as he led the group outside.

"What did that magician mean by 'second to the right?' Is it some sort of code?" Mulan asked Woody, as they walked out of Acorn Avenue in Andeze Rume.

"No, it's an address. The address for Neverland, from 'Peter Pan. Woody answered. Mulan looked confused. "I guess you're before that, then."

"But Peter Pan's just a story! There's no way he expects us to fly into a star, is there?" Mr. Incredible questioned.

"Well...Given that there's a skeleton in a suit, a Scottish alien who lives in Hawaii, and a giant mouse walking behind us, I don't think it's really impossible...Whatever you're talking about..." Mulan replied.  
"...Touche..."

"So, we need to find a way to get into the sky..." Woody muttered. He turned to Stitch. "Stitch, you're an alien. Do you have any kind of ship we could use?"  
"I had had a few..."  
"What happened to them?"  
"Well, the first one crashed, and the second one...Also crashed...Then the third...Crashed as well..."  
"You must be a pretty lousy driver, then."  
"Oy, I never said I crashed them!"  
"Who crashed them, then?"  
"...I did..."  
"Never mind, then...Actually, I know someone else who could help us..."

The group of seven eventually arrived in the small, western town of Andeze Rume. "So...What year is it, here?" Mickey asked.

"1883. Why?" Woody responded.  
"Just curious..."  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Mickey..."  
"Mickey...You alright, Mickey?"  
"Yeah, yeah, it's just...Just a bit much to take in, you know?"  
"I think I-Where the heck is everyone?" Woody exclaimed when he saw that the town was deserted. "It's never this empty!"

"Then is there ever a giant anchor plopped on top of one of the buildings?" Jack Sparrow asked, as he gestured toward the town's prison, which had been crushed by an anchor. They followed the chain attached to it, and saw that it led up to a flying pirate ship, high in the sky. Two small figures could be seen climbing up the chain near the top. They were too distant to see, and appeared only as a black dot and a red dot.

"This 'Peter Pan' story you were talking about...Did it involve a flying ship?" Jack asked Mr. Incredible.  
"...Yeah, at the end..."  
"...Then it clearly isn't a story..." Jack muttered, as the ship flew off into the clouds.

Woody went to inspect the remains of the prison. When he got inside, he found that all of the inmates inside were frozen in place. Not in ice, but just in place, standing in very normal, bored poses. However, what surprised Woody most wasn't what was there, but what was missing. "One of the inmates is gone."

"Sure he didn't just Mr. Incredible began, as he effortlessly lifted up the debris. There was nothing underneath but crushed floor boarding. "Nope...Never mind..." He muttered, laying the debris back down. "You know who's missing?"

"You can bet I do. A crime lord known as Ned Lotson, sometimes known as Lotso. Me and some of my Deputies took him down about a month ago, and his henchmen ran off, and we're still looking for them." Woody explained.

"Then he must be on that flying ship." Mulan suggested.

"Which, I assume, is headed off to this 'Neverland' place, that's 'second to the right. Jack Sparrow added.

"Well, this has all gotten off to a wonderful start." Jack Skellington chirped. "Now, Sheriff, you said you knew a friend who also owns a ship?"

"Yeah, I did...I guess it's time I introduced you to him." Woody muttered, as he ran into the Sheriff's office, which was right next to the prison. "Wait right there. I'll be out in a minute.

Little time had passed when Woody exited the building. He came out with a young, redheaded woman, with a red stetson, a white jacket, and cow-spotted pants. "This is Deputy Jessie." Woody introduced her.

"Howdy." Jessie chirped, with a tip of her hat. "The Sheriff filled me in on everythin'. About these Syndrome and Xehanort guys, about Lotso escapin', about Neverland, everythin'."

"This is the friend you were talking about?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"Naw, we were just callin' his 'friend. Jessie answered. At that moment, the town of Andeze Rume began to spin around them like the inside of a tornado. Everyone found their surroundings turning a light blue, until there was a zapping sound, and they were suddenly in a completely different place. They were indoors, and the room was all white. There were numerous computer consoles all around, but what seemed the most shocking was that, outside the rectangular windows, there was nothing but deep space.

There was a man piloting the spaceship at the front console. He turned around, revealing himself to be a large man wearing green and white armor. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Woody, but I was in the middle of a meeting." Buzz Lightyear greeted.  
"It wasn't long. Only about two minutes."  
"Two minutes? It took me forty five minutes to get out of that meeting and get all this ready."  
"Strange...Anyway, we need to go to the 'second star on the right.'"

"Yeah, you'd said something about Peter Pan. I'm guessing that means second star to the right side of the moon from London's view, based on the story..." Buzz muttered, as he punched in the coordinates. "And we're off..."

"So, your friend is a...Space man?" Mulan asked Woody.

"Yeah..." He muttered. "We met years ago. He crashed his ship near my office, and I helped him defeat a wacked-up scientist called Sid Phillips. He liked to take his victims apart and put the parts on different bodies. But we managed to turn his own army of mutants against him, and they're currently guarding over him in their own little prison..."

"Delightful." Mulan muttered.  
"Yeah, it was...We didn't get along too well at first, but we get more and more used to each other each time..."

"So, Woody..." Buzz began. "You told me that you and your little posse were given a message from the future?"  
"Yeah. A sorcerer called Yen Sid created a room that existed in each of our 'worlds', so he could warn us and stop these guys called Xehanort and Syndrome from killing their enemies and taking over the world."  
"And when you say 'enemies', does that mean all of us?"  
"Yep...And I'm guessing it could also mean that our enemies, as well as these guys', could be involved in this as well...Lotso's one of them, we just learned."  
"Strange. Lotso's just some crime boss in your town. Compared to what we know about those other two guys, he's just some random criminal."  
"Then clearly he's been up to something for a while, now."

Mickey was standing near a corner, looking out one of the windows, watching the many stars and planets speed by. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar Scottish accent said, causing Mickey to dart around. It was Stitch. "Sorry, did I frighten you?"  
"No, just a...Just a jump scare..."  
"Ah...Sorry...So, Mickey, was it? Where you from?"  
"Just some town...I work as a host for a night club..."  
"Is that it?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"Hm...Then why did the future resistance invite you? No offense, but, compared to everyone else here, you're just some bloke...Aside from being a giant mouse, of course..."  
"Yeah...Strange..."

Mickey muttered, as he walked off. When he was sure Stitch wasn't looking, he looked at his handand saw a small, thin drop of black paint float over it. 'That's definetely why I was invited.' He thought.

Suddenly, the dark space turned into a rainbow-colored series of optical illousions. There were several voices ringing out with them.

"I'll get you for this, Pan, if it's the last thing I do!"  
"Hello, Peter!"  
"Ready...Aim...FIRE!"  
"Once you've grown up, you can never come back!" The four voices echoed, until there was a burst of bright light, followed by the image of a small, green island with three tall mountains in the middle of an endless ocean.

"Alright, where should we land?" Buzz asked Woody.

"...Near that little camp on the end. We can walk down to what I assume is Captain Hook's ship, right there in that lagoon, and we can plan a suprise attack." Woody explained.

A mere few minutes later, the ship had landed on a reddish stone slope that stuck off the end of the island, and everyone exited. "Alright, here's the plan; Stitch, Mr. Incredible, Mulan, Captain Jack, Jessie and I will sneak onto the ship and distract everyone on board, while the rest of you sink the ship. We should be able to apprehend them easily, especially if that crocodile from the story is around at the time; should pressure them into a weakened state...We can save the future within the hour if we don't goof up here...Let's get goin'." Woody explained, as the others followed him down the slope.

'There they are...' A young boy of about 15, wearing all green and a hat with a red feather, thought as he peeked out of a bush near a dirt path. Across from it was a lagoon containing a massive, dark red pirate ship. 'That's Hook's ship, and I can see him and his new friends on it.' Peter Pan thought. 'They've got the Lost Boys tied to the mast, and all the fairies locked in that cage at the top of the mast...' He felt a small force tugging at his hat. "What is it, Tink?" He asked. Tinkerbell was frantically gesturing towards the slowly approaching group of heroes towards the right. "Think they're with us or against us?" Peter asked. He saw a young man on Hook's ship, who wore black armor with red lining, and a full-face helmet, arm one of the cannons and point it towards the army. "I'm guessing with..." Peter muttered, as he darted out from behind the bush, fly at full speed towards the army, and only just managed to push them out of the way of the cannonball.

"Holy...Oh, man...Thanks for that, Peter." Buzz muttered, as he stood up.

"My pleasure...How do you know me? And what are you doing here?" Peter asked. Woody explained to him about the warning from the future and Hook's ship snatching up Ned Lotson.

"And we were hopin' we'd be able to stop 'em right here, before they get progress any further." Jessie finished.

"Well, I'll be happy to Peter began, but he was interrupted by two more loud bangs. He darted around to see two more cannonballs heading straight for them. Fortunately, Stitch and Mr. Incredible each caught one before it hit.

"Great catch!" Peter complimented. "Now, could you all think a happy thought?" Everyone was first confused by this request, but they quickly caught on when they found that, when they did, they lifted off the ground. (Buzz just flew with the jets in his armor.)

"Mr. Pan, how do you do this? It's giving me so many fantastic ideas for Halloween." Jack Skellington merrily asked.  
"Halloween?"  
"...Do you not have that here?"  
"Whatever it is, I don't think so..."  
"Hm. Seems it's not very popular in other parts. Shame."

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we ought to get back to savin' the world, lads!" Jack Sparrow interrupted.

"Yeah, Captain, stop standing around!" Peter joked, as he and the others started to fly towards Hook's ship.  
"But I was...Dah!"

"See, Master Xehanort? I'd told you these children were the perfect bait for Pan." A man in a red waistcoat and hat, and a hook for his left hand; Captain Hook, bragged. Next to him was an old, bald man wearing a black suit with white gloves; Master Xehanort.

"And it seems that our little stunt to get Mr. Lotson out of prison attracted even more attention." Xehanort added. He looked to the man on his left. A young man who had orange hair resembling a candle flame, and wore a black suit with a big, white S; Syndrome.

"I've got 'em..." He muttered, as he pointed a finger towards the oncoming army, who instantly froze in place, along with the cannonballs Stitch and Mr. Incredible were still carrying. "Pfft. This is what we were worried about?" Syndrome exclaimed. "Hey, Mr. Incredible! Has it been a year already? Man, it seems like only yesterday that I was tossing you around with the Omnidroid." He moved them over the ocean. "There's usually a crocodile around here...Nah, too many of you could survive and save the rest...How about..." He slammed them back onto the ship. "We just deal with you ourselves?"

"Afternoon, Sheriff." A familiar, aged voice said to Woody. As he forced himself to stand up, he saw the familiar, plump, red-suited, pistol-wielding figure of Ned 'Lotso' Lotson. Behind him were Vanitas; the black-armored man from before, who was wielding a key-shaped sword, along with a green-skinned woman in a black cloak, and holding a scepter; Maleficent, and a black man in a top hat, a suit, holding a cane, and surrounded by ghostly shadows; Dr. Facilier.

"Let me get the cowboy. Take the rest." Lotso ordered, as the two armies became locked in combat.

"That's a lovely sword ya got there, mate." Stitch joked, as he tossed Vanitas over his shoulder.

"Thanks." He muttered, as he cut the air, making a series of giant icicles head towards Stitch.

"Ah, help, he's too powerful!" Stitch mockingly chirped, as he dodged each of the icicles with ease. However, one smaller one hit his leg, and his foot was frozen to the ground. Vanitas darted up to him and started smaking him with his Keyblade.

"That's what arrogance gets you." He muttered. Stitch still had barely a scratch on him, and he seemed hardly dazed. "Sheesh, will you just go down already?" Stitch caught his fist.

"No. I don't get cold feet so easily." Stitch joked, as he tore his foot from the ice and roundhouse kicked Vanitas in the face. He then finished with a one-inch punch that sent him flying across the ship. "'As dangerous as Xehanort', my ear." He muttered.

"How do you expect your crew to take you seriously in an attire such as that?" Jack Sparrow joked, as he cut Captain Hook's sword off of his own.

"You're certainly one to talk." Hook retorted, as he blocked Sparrow's jab. He then followed up with a sweeping cut, which Sparrow jumped, giving him the opportunity to cut Hook on the arm. "Ach...At least your fencing skills make up for it." Hook muttered, before jabbing at Sparrow once again, and successfully managing to disarm him. "Oh, never mind..." He was about to throw his sword down on him.

Sparrow just smiled. "You know, I'd think a pirate with as much experience as yourself would know when to expect a woman's interference." He said.

"What?" Hook muttered, before he was tripped up. His sword flung through the air, and it was caught by Mulan, who pointed it at his face.

"You should take his advice." She joked.

"So, Ned, what've you been up to in your little cell these past few weeks?" Woody asked, as he ducked a shot from Lotso.

"Well, that woman, Maleficent, visited me every night in an invisible form since the first." Lotso began, ducking some shots from Woody. "She said a man named Syndrome had heard of my 'excellent leadership and organization skills', and he wanted me to join his little posse. Said she wanted me to lead a few missions. So, they arranged my bail. And when I say bail, I mean...Well, I think you know..." He shot again at Woody, who just barely missed it.

"And what are you doing here in Neverland?" Woody asked, as he swung his rifle at Lotso's head. His enemy ducked it.

"Xehanort said that this world actually existed..." Lotso began, as he dodged another swing. "And he wanted to harness the energy it contained that prevents aging. Syndrome built a machine that could absord the energy, and put it in that massive volcano in there. Of course, he put a protective shield around it."  
And your hostages? Are they just people who weren't minding their own business?"  
"That'd sum it up. Yeah."

Woody pushed Lotso to the ground with the butt of his rifle. He then took time to dodge Syndrome being thrown by Mr. Incredible, hit up in the air by Jack Skellington (who was using a slimy, green, whip-like object.), and having the black pirate flag torn over his head by Peter Pan.

"You guys disappoint me." Woody muttered, as he walked towards Lotso.

"So, you're the leader of this little group, are you?" Dr. Facilier began, as Woody was grabbed in a bear hug by a shadow identical to Facilier.  
"The heck...How are you doing this?"  
"Oh, I just owe my friends a favor, and they gave me a few tools to help me repay my debt." Facilier began. The shadow squeezed Woody harder. "But I digress. I know what to do with you..." He raised his staff, and if began sucking a ghostly, emerald mist from Woody's eyes and mouth. "I've been looking for another voodoo doll to add to the collection..."

Woody felt his limbs go weak, as if they were boneless. His head also felt looser, and his hands felt tighter on his arms. He felt a scorching pain inside him, and just before it could get worse, Facilier was pushed away by a giant, blue wave. Woody fell to the floor, flopping like a pancake, and looked up to see Mickey holding a paintbrush. "You alright?" He asked.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Xehanort sneered. He pointed a gloved hand towards the heroes, and the floor they were standing on was cracked from the ship. All the villains who were on it quickly ran off.

"Outta the way, Eastwood!" Vanitas snarled, as he cut at Woody with his Keyblade. He didn't stop to see the damage. Almost instantly, the floor with the heroes and the Lost Boys was thrown off the ship and across the island.

Twenty minutes later, Buzz struggled to pull himself up. He observed his surroundings, and saw that he was in the middle of a forest, and it was early evening. "Woody?" He called out into the distance. Suddenly, he heard Woody's voice yelling.

"IT'S GONE!" He shouted. Buzz darted around and saw Woody, sitting down, his rifle next to him. He was staring down at his right arm, which was severed and lying on the floor. But the strangest thing was that it was bleeding cotton. "My arm's been ripped off!...And it...Doesn't even hurt..."


End file.
